Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-16
June 16th Keeping an Eye on Things! Satchi enters the Club Satchi asks Hipp to keep an eye out for him as there maybe a hit on him. Hipp nods and looks around. Satchi happens to stumble across Lulu, After a quick greeting, Satchi went quickly to look for Ash. Although He tried to pull her aside, Lulu intercepts Ash and has a silent and awkward meeting between the two. Lulu then unveils her face to Ash. After a more short silent meeting, Satchi pulls ash aside and talks about lulu. Ash wonders what Satchi has meant and asked if Satchi wanted her to take out lulu, But Satchi just warned to watch out for lulu instead. Tensions around the club already started to rise as many members of the ALA and Joey's crew started to appear within the club. Ikrium already started test run his Jets and already started to make practice run for missile targeting. Satchi interrupted him to inform him that this is supposed to be a neutral zone and ikirium immediately said, "I'm going to kill you." Satchi returned to see Cor Vous being petted by Lulu while Cor is crying seeing lulu's revealed face. Tensions further escalated as Lulu openly admitted that she intends to kill Zentreya. As Satchi goes into the red room to collect his thoughts, Hipp follows him and reassures him that he's there. Soon Ikrium comes into the red room and head pats Hipp saying that Hipp is cute and even better as she's a murder machine. Satchi asks ikrium about lulu and the possible hit on Zentreya. Ikrium shrugs off the news and thinks it is valuable information, but without any money involved, Ikrium doesn't care whether Zentreya dies or not. Nor would he care so much about Joey's feelings. Ikrium seems more focused on taking action so long as the price is right, but Ikrium did agree to keep an eye out with the situation. Soon after, Hipp asks whether she should strike down Lulu, but Satchi says it won't be easy because gilgamesh safeguards both Zentreya and Lulu. Instead, Satchi intends to keep a close eye on Lulu while she roams the club. Hipp continues to be worried about Satchi's wellbeing and assures him that he intends to keep an eye on Satchi's wellbeing. Lulu quietly stares at Scifri as he changes into his work clothes. After a long while, Scifri realizes Lulu was staring at him and he gets taken aback. Gilgamesh enters the penthouse and Satchi asks how many generals there are in the ALA (replies with 5). Scifri seems a bit freaked out. and Satchi pulls Scifri aside to talk about Lulu. Satchi tells Scifri about the hit on Zentreya and Lulu will be intending to take over the ALA. Scifri doesn't seem to care about Zentreya's wellbeing nor did he seem to care about the infighting that is occurring in the ALA. Scifri only takes small bits of information whenever he wants the info. Scifri continues to interrupt Satchi as he tries to explain how Lulu may take part in assassinating Zentreya. Near the end of the conversation, Scifri says only tell him when he is needed and tries to walk away. Folkona tries to talk to Scifri but seems to show little patience today and runs off to look for a drink. Folkona seeming a bit frustrated, starts venting about Scifri showing little attention to his girlfriend lately. Satchi then explains briefly to Folkona and the rest and seem to understand the situation. Soon after they see Ashunera chasing Lulu to the penthouse and they follow Lulu. Folkona approaches Lulu and gives her what Lulu should not do. Ashunera tries to explain why she had to stab her. and that Lulu may overthrow Zentreya. Oblivious tries to defend Lulu when ash tries to explain about the stabbing. As Satchi interrupts the escalating argument, he pulls ash aside to tells her that Ashunera should not tell her real intention to Cor Vous and Oblivious as it may put them in danger. Ashunera seems a little frustrated but understands after a short talk. Chaos seems to ensues throughout the club as Satchi tries to hold some sort of grasp of the situation with Lulu and Ashunera actions. Eventually, Ashunera has a chat with Zentreya to explain what had happened between Ashunera and Lulu earlier. Ikrium steps in asking for Ashunera but Ashunera says it's more important to talk to Zentreya first. Later, Ashunera goes to a corner and talks to ikrium.. After a while Satchi and Ashunera seems a bit exhausted and Satchi intends to take Ashunera on a date to take their minds off the upcoming tensions. Satchi gets pulled from one of VII's friends and he seems very suspicious about Ikrium spying and gathering information. Ash and Satchi both seems to be overwhelmed with the night and decided to go on a date to relieve each other's stress. As they exit the club, Ashunera vents out her frustration and talks it through with Satchi. Ashunera's find that more and more new problems continuously emerging and the old problems not being resolved has been draining her a lot. Satchi understood that frustration and stress and assures her that her problems will always be shared with him. Ashunera feels a bit assured and asks Satchi if he has any problems. Satchi takes a deep sigh and tells her about the new hit on Zero. Ashunera, taken by surprise says that makes no sense, since Zero is only a maid with no known Mafia connections nor any connection to anyone dangerous. Satchi agrees and offered Zero his home to temporary stay for safety. Since there isn't a whole lot of people that knows about the cathedral, it would be an assured place for them to stay. But it could also put Satchi in danger in the process. Ashunera worries that eventually they all would need stay away from safety Ashunera continues to worry who would try to put such a hit on them. Ashunera wonders if her past is finally catching up to her after all those times she went on a killing spree. Ashunera worries if she can't love because of this. Satchi assures her by telling her he will find out everything he could about who has placed the hit on Zero and assures her that even with his problems, Ashunera's problems will always remain his problems. Ashunera reluctantly agrees and Satchi gives her a kiss. Ashunera smile seems to emerge more and more as they understand, Satchi reminds Ashunera that he's always there to support her. Ashunera asks if Satchi has been able to plan his trip to hell. Unfortunately, with tonight being too hectic, he did not have a chance to plan it. Satchi mentions Scifri, Kuri, Prophet, Azreal, Arcadum, and Oblivious will be going. Ashunera asks about Azreal going to hell because she feels uncomfortable how time could be wasted without actions. Ashunera also worries that they do not have an idea where the sword may be in hell. As they continue to ponder, the two feels comfortable that they are able to talk to each other like this. Satchi mentions it has been a long time since they were able to share each other's feelings and a comforting quiet comes upon the couple as they snuggle each other. After a long chat between each other, Ashunera quietly gives Satchi a kiss and asks if he's interested in going to her place. Reluctantly Satchi ponders, but instead Ashunera catches him and the screen fades. Satchi seems truly broken as Ashunera stands smiling and victorious. Satchi crawls around as he tries to regain his feelings in his legs. Groaning from the pain, Satchi says, " you don't have to be so hard!" Ashunera seemed to have been caught up in the moment and couldn't help herself. As Ashunera cups Satchi pained face, she kisses him over and over while whispering sweet things into Satchi's ear. Unfortunately, it seems Satchi can only think about the odd pain he has just experienced and trying to regain his composure~ Satchi and Ashunera stay in each other's arms while waiting for their summons back to the club. Ashunera appreciated spending time with Satchi like this with all the stress revolving around them. Ashunera continues to give Satchi kisses while enjoying the night sky and waiting for Minerva's Lyft. They return to the club and Scifri pulls Satchi aside. Scifri tells Satchi that chipz is angered by Scifri's action of trying to teach nanoade to be a fighter. Scifri intends to speak to Chipz again and confront about his daughter issues, but Azreal seems puzzled about Nano's teachings as well. Scifri insists that he is in the right and since Chipz doesn't give her the time of day to spend time with her. However, Chipz's intention is to avoid Nanoade from entering this battle at all cost, and Cor Vous agree to Chipz's motive of pushing Nanoade away from this. Later Satchi sees Ashunera and Cor Vous asking what Cor really is. Cor insists she may be more likely the weakest. Scifri interrupts their conversation and somehow Claims Cor Vous is doubting his actions. Cor Vous insists that Scifri is doubting himself and getting worse. Cor Vous questions if Scifri also knows who the root cause of all of this conflict, and whether Scifri knows who or what can ever be the solution. Cor Vous wants to know, but Scifri won't seem to tell her anything either anyways. Scifri asks Satchi what he think about this. Satchi agrees with Cor Vous that scifri is not in the right state of mind without taking the chance to slow down. Scifri claims he's never himself if he can't protect who he cares about. Scifri claims he is doing this for the sake of the world, but Satchi also believes we need to collect ourselves before tackling all these issues or Scifri will get hurt. Cor Vous follows up with you can't save anyone if you can't save yourself. Scifri continues to be defiant on his position. Scifri admits he made a wrong call with Nano, She looked young and conflicted and reflected himself upon her, and felt pity. Cor Vous believes this isn't his "fault" and should be someone else's "fault" yet does not have a solution to resolve this with Chipz. Scifri conveys his frustrations of Chipz's family problems to explain to Oblivious that there are times family could do stupid things. Cor Vous questions Scifri whether he even knows what has happened between Kuri and the Don. Kuri threw the Don with the intention of regaining the Don's memories and his powers because it would happen eventually anyways. They search for Chipz as Zentreya seem to have returned. Scifri asks Oblivious of whether what family does mean. As she is an AI, Oblivious has been wondering and emotions is still unknown to her. Oblivious is afraid of these unknown feelings, but if She is willing to be a part of this team, they will help her however they can once the cycle is transferred over. Oblivious existence in the current cycle has been tied to one single computer to understand everything about life and now she does not want to be alone. Cor Vous seems to have been finally at his last bit of patience and told everyone to focus on this current cycle because it is this cycle that everyone is living in. Scifri takes Faelyix to the red room and tries to apologize to her for his actions. Satchi spies on Scifri and Fae faintly hears their conversation. Faelyix asks what Folkona is to Scifri. Scifri replies that she is his everything. Scifri follows up and says he wanted to apologize the way he had treated her. She too wanted to apologize because it was her personality that she wanted the attention. Scifri asked if Faelyix and Azreal were still a thing and she couldn't help but laugh. She continues to mention Azreal had a sudden change of heart. Azreal told Faelyix that he was going to make things and broke up with her. she continues that Azreal told her this is something that he needs to take care of for himself. Scifri assumed Faelyix and Azreal understood each other as they are guardians. Faelyix says that he's a stubborn one. Scifri interrupts her and asked if she had loved him. Faelyix hesitates to answer the question and scifri continues on you shown no hesitation when talking about me. Azreal seems to have supported each other with Faelyix but seems different. Scifri tells Faelyix that he had moved on and it is her turn to do so. Faeliyx hopes to see if there's a possibility still. After stepping out of the red room, Scifri admits that he had a talk to Faelyix and he admitted he felt bad that he kept on ignoring her. and that now Scifri moved on and Faelyix has to move on too. and Faelyix needs to tell Azreal how she feels. And apparently Azreal broke off his relationship with Faelyix a while back. Scifri asks if Miss Universe wanted to talk to either of them. and should Universe ever need a chat, Satchi will listen. At the Red room, Scifri tells miss universe that he may be the cause of Nano's involvement with this upcoming battle even though Miss Universe said that either Nano is completely in or completely out of this situation. Scifri admits that nano may be partially involved due to him. She wanted to get involved no matter and Scifri tries to reflect his sympathy with his past. As this conversation continues, Satchi meets with bubbles and her new outfit Satchi plays around with bubbles for a little bit. After a short while, Satchi returns to the red room and continues to listen on Scifri and Miss universe's conversation. He explains that there was something that triggered him when Chipz asked about his gauntlet. As their conversation continues on Ashunera and Crumbster pops into the red room and jokes around before they left to the penthouse. Miss Universe tries to explain that Scifri is leading something completely different and the past that may have gotten his parents killed is different. Scifri admits that it is different and saving the world type, and Miss Universe is appreciative of that. Scifri also mentions in the first cycle, the blade he wield was originally Azreal's. he does not seem to remember any of what had happened in the past for him to be able to wield the sword. Azreal enters the scene and Scifri wishes to talk to him, he asks Satchi and Miss Universe to come with them to the Blimp. Due to some complications, they choose to move to the old Cathedral. Scifri continues on his conversation by admitting that helping Nanoade is influenced with his own past and his dwells of the past. His dwelling in his past also seem to have been pushed upon Nanoade. Azreal hates him because they were treated as children, not weapons. and wonders what is wrong with Scifri. Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts